Blood and Fire
by MonsterSlut
Summary: ONE SHOT! Worlds collide when psychotic hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson finds his true mate in the form of an exiled Demigod. Lilith Taylor is a Daughter of Hades, she fought against Olympus in the Second Titan War but is now living in self-imposed exile. Their love is absolute but dangerously passionate. Their love will see the world burn in a mixture of blood and fire...


**++++++ So this is a little oneshot that's been swimming around my head for a few weeks. I decided to put pen to paper so to speak and spit this one out. It's not enough for a full blown out story but enough for a short story. The idea amuses me greatly. Like or don't like but know I had fun spitting it out.**

 **Note: if you are a fan of the Salvatore's, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy or Caroline best not read this.**

 **I do not own.**

 **\- MonsterSlut ++++++**

For the first time in over a thousand years he could feel the cold right through to his bones. A literal cold it was not, more like a metaphorical one that not only made him feel the cold but also an impending sense of doom. He was afraid. Everything he'd worked towards over the past five hundred years was slipping though his fingers. No matter how hard he tried to keep a hold of it, no matter how hard he fought for it-nothing was stopping it from escaping.

This was his life they were trying to destroy.

They'd never understand the torment of going through life with half of who you were locked away…okay so yes he was trying to kill someone important to them but it was her fault to begin with so was he not simply righting her wrongs?

Niklaus MIkaelson trudged alone through the snow, his thoughts consumed with unbridled anger and a small speck of fear. He thought about killing her, but Elena Gilbert was well protected by a small army that included his brother no less. Elijah was supposed to be above such desires but a simple look from his prey had made him weak-just like Katherine. Just like Tatia.

He found himself hating the very word doppelgänger. If only he'd been smart enough to leave well enough alone…but why should he? It was who he was-a hybrid. So like always, he started to scheme, to plan, to fight another day. She would end his curse.

A sudden jolt of searing pain sent him to his knees. He had felt pain before in the centuries he'd been alive but nothing like this. Throughout every bone, every fibre-Klaus felt more pain than he should ever be forced to endure. A tortured scream tore through his lips as his body twisted in the snow. Through blurred vision, he just managed to make out the shape of the witch.

Bonnie Bennett.

Internally he cursed her as she cursed him.

Beside he stood those foolish Salvatore brothers. Oh how he wanted to kill them for ruining his plans. Torture them first, yes, but ultimately kill them.

"You should have just well enough alone," Damon Salvatore smirked. For being the eldest brother, he wasn't exactly the smartest.

Those words rang through him and he instantly found himself thinking about her. They're found a way to finally kill him and instead of fighting back, he let himself think of her.

His mate.

Lily.

If he was to die-she'd never know what had happened. Klaus hadn't wanted her to come with him, but now he wished he had. She'd knew why he was coming and insisted he do so. Through the horrific pain-her soft, cocky smile was enough to sooth him.

"He's smiling." Ah the blonde baby vampire. Caroline. "Is he supposed to do that? I don't think he's supposed to do that."

He struggled but managed to pull a bead out of his pocket, he held it in his hand tightly. It had been a given to him as a gift, a reminder to always think of her.

"Who cares? Just give me the stake."

Two sets of someone lifted him off the ground forcing him to drop the bead. It rolled away in the snow and eventually came to a stop at Caroline's feet. Caroline picked it up with a frown. "Why is he holding a bead? It's got some kind of funny looking hat on it."

"Caroline forget about the bead!" Damon hissed at her.

"It's called the Helm of Darkness, moron."

Silence.

Caroline screamed but was cut off as she exploded into golden dust.

"That's my bead."

The pain slowly stated to edge away.

"And that's my mate!"

Lily!

Klaus fought his attackers hold and blurred over to the opening in the tree line. Standing beside him was his goddess, his mate, holding a deadly black looking bow aimed straight at the witch. "I had it under control, love," he told her, reverting back to his usually cocky attitude.

The corner of her mouth twitched as she fought a smirk. He arm never hook as she held the bow unlike the first time he had met her. Scrawny, twelve-year-old Lilith Taylor stood up to him with such passion, such fearlessness and such resolve that he knew that this was his mate. He waited for her to grow up and in turn she waited for him. Being with her now was perfect. Two parts becoming a whole being.

"But thank you," he finished.

"Your mate, Klaus?" Elijah inquired. "Perhaps she can talk you out of this."

"On the contrary," Lily smirked, "I told him to do it. I happen to know about being discriminated against for who you are. He should kill you all for this." Her smirk quickly turned into a deathly glare aimed straight at Elijah. "Somehow I don't think your siblings would approve of this-although they're not really doing much of anything being daggered and all. Are they Nik?"

Klaus chuckled. There was only two people in this world that he let get away with calling him Nik. He had a feeling that both of they would get along like a house on fire. He observed her as she moved the bead out of the dusty remains of the baby vampire before he picked it up himself.

"So I'm assuming the brunette is Elena?" Lily inquired. Her dark eyes scanned the girl as she practically hid behind the Salvatore's. "And that is the Bennett witch?" When Klaus nodded, she tightened her grip and fired an arrow straight at Bonnie. It hit her in the shoulder, sending the witch screaming to the ground. "Oh don't be such a drama queen," she grumbled. "You'll probably live."

Stefan Salvatore removed the arrow-such potential waisted there. He dropped the arrow into the snow only for Elijah to pick it up. The metal in his hands was basically a calling card, he knew exactly what this girl was, who she was. His brother could not have taken a more dangerous mate.

A Demigod.

The child of a god and a mortal woman.

"So now you understand the gravity of the situation, brother," Klaus smirked. "My mate is just as dangerous as I am. If not more so. We're a perfect fit she and I."

"Take the girls back to the boarding house!" Elijah ordered. "We cannot win this fight. Not this time."

Lily's hand twitched just a little and the bow in her hands glowed, disappearing from site. Her hand glowed and a black ring appeared on her finger. "What's this we business?" she questioned. "I was under the impression that you were Mikaelson. My mistake. Come on Nik, I'm bored of this rabble." She took his hand with a genuine smile. "Perhaps we should un-dagger your siblings. Show this town what you're really made of."

"Perfect idea," Klaus smirked. "I have reoccurring thoughts of you looking incredibly sexy covered in blood. We'll have to make that a reality."

"Indeed we will," she chuckled.

"Do something!" Elena shouted, almost sounding like a petulant child. All she was missing was the stamping of her foot. She clung to Bonnie, like a child to her mother, as Stefan kept pressure on the witches wound.

"I'll be back," Klaus warned. "He put his arm around his mates' shoulders and the two made their way through the snow.

"Might want to collect what's left of your friend before she melts with the snow," the girl shouted back as they walked away.

He smirked. The cold he felt was now gone-he felt a strong warmth flooding through him now that his mate was here.

* * *

It's a funny feeling being so young and knowing where your heart truly belongs to. Your heart, your soul, your very being belongs to another just as much as he belong to you. It was snowing outside, she loved the snow but she loved nothing more than the touch of his skin next to hers.

Lily hated being away from him but when he told her not to come with him to sort out his current situation, she agreed to wait. A few months alone in Chicago was like a hundred years of pain. When the pain became too much to handle, she hopped on a bus and made her way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She knew she was cutting it close, but as she gazed across the kitchen and out the window, looking at the snow, she knew they would kill her if they wanted despite her location.

Once upon a time, Lilith Taylor had a loving family and friends but that all changed the moment her father refused to recognise her as his. Thirteen is a tough age to make such a life changing decision but she made it anyway. Did she regret it? No she didn't. Given the opportunity she would do it all over again.

Lily had been born the daughter of Azra Taylor and the God of Death, Hades. When she was twelve, her mother and stepfather abandoned her at a place called Camp Half Blood where all Demigods went to train to become warriors and live in the only place where they weren't constantly hunted by monsters. At first, she loved it, she made friends and some enemies but the reality soon hit her of children abandoned by their parents who refused to claim them. On her first quest, that was where she met Niklaus Mikaelson and stepped off the path fate had made for her.

It wasn't soon after that that she found out who her father was. Being a child of one of the Big Three made her more powerful than most Demigods. Lily became disillusioned with life inside Camp Half Blood so when she was offered the opportunity to vent her grievances against her family.

In the Second Titan War, at the age of sixteen, Lily fought against Camp Half Blood, the Hunters of Artemis and the Gods themselves…at the age of sixteen Lily was banished when they lost the war. She was not to step foot inside the state of New York again. The condition of her probation were that she was never to speak to another Demigod ever again or her family ever again. Her punishment was to be forever alone but she had an ace up her sleeve and that ace was her mate.

Although over time things change. The exiled Demigod came into contact both Greek and Roman Demigods working together in the Second Giant War where her exiled was revoked but by that point she had no love for the Gods and went into hiding-well more specifically she went straight to Klaus in Chicago where they spent a few months together before it was his turn to go away. It wasn't long before she followed him and it was a good thing that the Demigod had otherwise she would have no mate.

After leaving the little ambush that almost costed the hybrid his life, Klaus took his mate back to the apartment where he was staying with his very own prisoner. Katherine Pierce, his vampire doppelgänger from five hundred years ago.

Lily snapped her neck the moment they met, she didn't need another vampire in the apartment at present.

Too bad she woke up early.

"What are you looking at?" Katherine snapped as Lily stared at her.

Lily blinked. "Me?" she asked. "Well I'm looking at you and wondering why you've got a knife and are stabbing yourself." The Demigod smirked as Katherine walked into the kitchen with a dazed look on her face to get a knife out of the kitchen drawer. Oh how she loved being able to control the dead. A perk of being a daughter of the God of the Underworld.

Klaus came in just as Katherine raised the knife and stabbed herself in the gut. He rolled his eyes in amused annoyance. "I am not cleaning that up, Lily." He sat the bag of ice cream on the bench-a few years ago the thought of him simply just 'ducking' out for ice cream wouldn't have even entered his mind. "Did you send me out to get ice cream just so you could have Katherine stab herself?" he inquired.

Lily giggled. The thought had occurred to her but she really wanted ice cream.

"Stop her!" Katherine pleaded as she raised the knife again and stabbed herself in the gut.

Neither vampire nor Demigod had lived each other the moment Klaus brought his mate back to the apartment. Lily had snapped her neck when Katherine mistook her for food. She stabbed herself again and Lily sighed. "Okay you can stop." She slid off the stool and walked around to snap the vampire's neck once more. "I want to keep this one. She's fun."

Klaus smirked.

She walked over to him wearing his oversized shirt. "So I think we should just kill everyone in this stupid town and let it die."

"I have business in this town," Klaus advised his mate. He leant in and softly kissed her. "The full moon is in less than twenty-four hours. I have a werewolf to sacrifice and I have a vampire in mind but I need Elena."

"Consider it done," Lily smirked. "And I'll deal with the Salvatore brothers as well."

"My love you are positively evil," he told her. "If we succeed, there's somewhere that I'd like to take you-New Orleans. I will un-dagger my siblings as well once I know that it's safe. I think you'll love it there."

Lily slipped around him and went into the room to change. "So whose place is this?" she asked. "I don't imagine you in any of these clothes…not a silk shirt in the lot."

"He's nobody of great concern," Klaus replied. He came in behind her. "Will you handle the witch? She will be a problem if she interferes with my witches."

"I know how to negate magic," Lily replied confidently. "During the Second Titan War I learnt under the goddess Hecate-one little witch is nothing compared to what I know." She dressed herself in a white long sleeve tunic/dress over the top of black leggings, ugh boots and tied her ebony curls back out of her face. "Have me a bath running when I get back. Sadly I don't think I'm gonna get the blood out of these."

"Then why wear white?" Klaus didn't understand women.

"Think of it as finger painting," Lily smirked. "I want to bring you home a present, my love-aside from the doppelgänger of course." She kissed him gently and left the apartment with a skip in her step. Say what you wanted about his mate-she was the perfect blend of brain, violence and insanity.

* * *

Damon Salvatore in all his suave, leather clad bravado poured himself a class of whiskey and downed it before pouring himself another. "So when exactly do you start to explain what is going on?" he spat at the suit wearing Original.

"I think we should get Bonnie to a hospital," Stefan suggested, helping Elena wrap the witches wound. "She needs a doctor."

"Stefan!" Damon snapped. "We need to know what the hell is going on! I have never seen a vampire explode into gold dust before. You called her a Demigod-what is that?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Hercules was a Demigod. The son of a human and a god."

"Elena is correct," Elijah nodded. "It appears that my brother has found himself a mate in a Demigod-it doesn't happen very often-when witches become vampires they lose their magic, they cannot cast it anymore because of the unnaturalness of vampires to the naturalness of magic. A Demigod can be turned and keep all their gifts."

"Well isn't that just fucking great," Damon spat. "What the hell are we supposed to do know that Klaus has Supergirl on his side?"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Elena stood up to go answer the door, mumbling something about calling Jeremy for help. Stefan sighed. "Elijah is there any way to kill him now?" he asked desperately.

The Original went to answer but was cut off by Elena's scream. They all rushed to the front foyer to see Elena kneeling over the bloodied remains of her brother. The boy had been completely gutted-his insides were now outside, a sickly contrast to the white snow and the moonlight.

Damon picked up a note tucked into Jeremy's bloodied hand. "I suddenly don't like our chances," he spoke over Elena's sobs. "Bring Elena in, I think we should call the police."

"Jeremy no!" Elena sobbed. "He's not dead! He can't be!" She screamed as Stefan pulled her to her feet and struggled as he took her away from her brother.

"What did the note say?" Elijah asked.

" _Merry Christmas_ ," Damon answered. He went to close the door only to have it flung back in his face, breaking his perfect nose. A fist promptly followed suit.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" the Demigod grinned, stepping through Jeremy's remains. "In on hand she held a sword in the other a knife covered in blood. "It's awfully rude not to invite me to your party seeing as I'm knew in town. However I think you can fix that by letting me and the doppelgänger have a party of our own."

"We can come to a deal," Elijah spoke calmly. "What's your name?"

"Lily," she replied sweetly. Damon rushed her and she managed to step aside. The second time around she managed to cut his arm off. Underneath the blood splatter on her face she smirked and her dark eyes danced with excitement. "In case you're wondering before you die, I stand by my mate because I know what it is to be hated for being born. I was abandoned by my family time and time again. Nik is my family now. I will die for him. Can you say the same?" That questioned was directed at Elijah. "I am a daughter of Hades-rejection is all I've ever known-family, friends-everyone. If you stay I will kill you."

The Original observed the girl with a strange look in his eyes. Her face said it all-she would die for Klaus. Curiously he sensed no mating mark and that she was still pure-so far the bond was still only mental yet she would willingly give her life for him. Elijah doubted that Klaus had ever felt such love. It disturbed him greatly that his brother's mate had such a lust for blood that he was afraid of what would happen when she was turned. Her ethereal look of pure innocence made her the best type of killer.

"I don't understand your devotion to a girl who is clearly using you," Lily told him. "This is all her fault-that and your mother's for fucking a werewolf-you turn your back on your family and friends and for what? Elena Gilbert? I'll make sure to let your family know that just like Tatia, you let another doppelgänger do it again." She stared him down. "So what's it to be? A human or your family?"

Elijah was oddly silent as he stepped aside for the girl. Damon's eyes were filled with stunned disbelief. One little speech from whatever she was and their greatest asset had switched sides.

"I hope you remember this," Lily smirked before she knelt down to remove his eyes. The white dress she wore was soaked through with blood. She took his daylight ring and pocketed it with a smirk. "Oh Stefan!" she sang, leaving Damon lying on the ground. The witch, the doppleganger and the vampire were in the sitting room with Stefan protecting them. This just made the Demigod laugh. "Stefan do me a favour and kill Bonnie for me. I'd appreciate it." Oh how she loved controlling the dead. Her half-brother couldn't do it like she could, her half-brother wasn't as good as anything as she was.

His face glazed over and he blurred over to Bonnie and Elena, pushing her out of the way. Elena screamed as Stefan tore Bonnie's throat out to drink her blood. The Demigod giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh this is too perfect. I should have filmed it."

"Where's Damon?" Elena screeched.

"Check the foyer," Lily shrugged. "He'll need a moment to collect himself. And Elijah won't help you. He's a Mikaelson not a toy poodle to do your bidding."

Stefan stood straight, blood covering his clothes. The witch would no longer be a problem.

"Good boy," she grinned. "Now hand me your ring." When the vampire gave her his daylight ring, she put it in her pocket. "And on another note, find some fuel and burn this place to the ground. As you do this, take a seat have a glass of whiskey and just don't move. Say goodbye Elena."

Elena objected only to have her head slammed into the wall, knocking her out.

Elijah came into the room to observe the blood mess his brother's mate had created. Yes she would make one hell of a vampire. He watched her bind Elena's ankles and hands. "Now what?"

"You go to the hospital and get the equipment needed to withdraw blood," Lily instructed. "Nik will need it once the curse is broken." She observed his frown and sighed. "The doppelgänger as to die to break the curse. Your mother was clever. I'll give you that. Nik will need Elena's blood to make more hybrids. I'm going to store some for him." She stood up, a chunk of Elena's hair in her hands. "My number is 555-718. Call me when it's done." The Demigod and doppelgänger vanished in a flash of black flames.

Elijah looked around at the bloody scene. Demigods do not make good vampires-they make psychotic ones.

* * *

Klaus poured himself a glass of wine just as his mate appeared in a flash of black fire. He blinked at the sight of her standing there covered in blood, Elena unconscious at her feet. IN the background he had the radio on where mentions of a fire raging at the old Salvatore boarding house were being spoke of.

"Well you were gone for an hour," was all her said.

She smirked and stepped over Elena to kiss her mate. "It was fun. You should have been there." She pulled something out of her pocket and handed Klaus the Salvatore brother's rings. "I brought you a present."

Klaus took the rings with a smirk. "You spoil me, you know that love?"

Lily giggled. "I do try. Did you have any more ideas on the vampire you're planning on using?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Yes I do. I thought it would be poetic justice if Katherine is my vampire sacrifice." He tucked a strand of bloodied hair behind her ear and smiled. "I can't wait to ravage you a million different ways."

"I set Elijah to get some equipment to take blood from Elena," Lily told him. She crossed the room to take off her bloodied clothing. Some of the blood had soaked straight through to her skin where is was somewhat between dry and wet. The sight of her covered in blood was making his entire body twitch-the hybrid was so close to just ravaging his mate right there and then.

Klaus wrapped his arms around and kissed her softly before pulling away. "I got you something," he told her. "I was going to give it to you when I returned to Chicago but you disobeyed me and came anyway."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nik, you don't have to get me things. I'm not a selfish, vapid, materialistic type of girl."

"This you will," he smirked. Klaus walked behind her and pulled something out of his pocket.

She felt the touch of metal against her skin and when she looked down, Lily saw a precious purple stone sitting against her alabaster skin. She gasped, it was gorgeous and yet simply elegant and decorated in the Mikaelson family crest. The purple stone was surrounded by a circle of small diamonds connected to a white gold chain. "Oh holy Jesus," she gasped.

"Not quite," he chuckled. "It's Klaus."

She giggled and spun around to kiss him.

"And this," he smiled, breaking off the kiss. He slipped a matching bracelet on her left wrist with a seductive smirk. "They serve a dual purpose, the stones are Lapis Lazuli and they're enchanted by one of my witches to protect you from the sunlight. If you lose one, you always have the other."

She grinned and kissed him again. Lily pushed him back against the tall wardrobe and started to loosen his belt so that she was able to get to his zipper. "You may want to wait until you break this curse to take me but it doesn't mean I can't give you something else in return." She freed his long length out of his pants, pausing for just a second before she ran a tongue up the leathery shaft. Closing her eyes, in he left hand I gripped the shaft and stroked up and down as her right hand slipped underneath the leggings she wore. She licked the head tentatively, getting used to the taste whilst moving her head from side to side.

Klaus groaned. He seemed to slump back more in the cupboard-if he could have melted into it altogether it was most likely that he would.

She took just the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around before pushing herself forward to take more and more of him whilst she sucked just that little bit harder, all the while, Lily's own hand continue to stroke up and down. His hands ran through her tangled, bloody mass of ebony black curls and grabbed a chunk to steady himself as if he would fall. Her stomach flipped and she increased the pressure as she continued stroking herself, almost inhuman moans coming from her own mouth.

It took a few attempts but Lily was able to take more into her mouth until she gagged just a little. She moaned even louder and Klaus bucked his hips forward, his own guttural sounds coming from his mouth.

"Jesus Lily," he gasped. "Don't-don't stop."

She smirked and tightened her lips around his shaft at the same time she tightened the grip of her hand, quickening the pace. It was so intense that her ears were ringing.

Eventually her hand around the base of his cock stopped moving, her head bobbing up and down, Klaus's grip on her head was pulling hair from her scalp. Klaus bucked his hips again, pushing the head of his cock almost up the back of her throat. The male in him was starting to get out of control but in a good way.

She could feel the very edge of her own orgasm so Lily licked, nipped and sucked harder and faster.

"Lily -I'm going to come," Klaus gasped, loosening his grip on her hair so that she could pull away.

But she didn't.

She continued with her movements whilst struggling to bring fireworks to them both. Heat shot up from in between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together as her orgasm tore its way through her body.

His orgasm came soon after bucked his hips forward one last time, his hands found their way back to her hair, pulling her head down until his hairs were tickling her nose. He gritted his teeth and yelled out at the same time he exploded into her mouth.

Lily closed her eyes and eagerly drank it all, the taste wasn't too bad, she thought. She pealed herself away and stood up, ignoring the protest of her knees. She had a sinful smirk on her face as she licked her lips, the taste of her mate in her mouth made he body twitch in all the right kind of ways.

"I should give you jewellery more often," he blurted out.

Lily giggled and vanished into the bathroom to look at a way to clean up and put on clean clothes, she could hear the low, slow breathing as he tried to compose himself. Klaus soon came into the bathroom, he propped her up on the sink and kissed her.

"I haven't brushed my teeth!" she objected, not knowing how he'd feel about having himself in her mouth.

"Don't care," he growled before smashing his lips against hers. He pushed Lily up against the mirror and trailed away from her lips and down to her neck.

She pulled her head aside, giving him that silent permission to drink. The Demigod gasped when she felt his fangs pierce the space between her neck and her shoulders. She'd never given him permission to feed from her before but as he did it for the first time, she wasn't afraid or anxiousness, she was excited. "Fuck me…" she moaned.

Klaus broke away. "A preview of the real thing, love." He bit down on his wrist and offered her his blood which she took without question.

Lily smirked as Klaus walked from the bathroom.

Klaus came out into the lounge room to see Elena awake and propped up against the wall trying to untie herself. "Did you enjoy the show?" he smirked, seeing the look on her face. The girl had obviously seen the whole thing.

"That's disgusting!" Elena argued. "Where's Damon and Stefan?" she demanded to know. She was a prisoner and still had the holier than thou attitude.

"Dead," Klaus reminded her. "As is the witch. Or do you not remember?"

Elena stiffened.

"Tomorrow night you'll be dead, Elena," Klaus spoke. "I will have changed my mate into a werewolf and eventually a hybrid. We will be gone from this town and I will have everything I've worked so hard for." He could sense Lily standing behind him, listening to his every word. "Go to bed love, you need your rest. Long day ahead of us."

Lily crossed the room to kiss him and handed him her cell. "Elijah will call when he has what we want. I'd recommend at least four bags minimum over the space of a few hours. Can you do that?"

Klaus snorted. "Of course, my love."

Lily yawned and left Klaus to have his fun with Elena. Truthfully she was kinda tired.

* * *

In the morning the Demigod found herself greeted by Elijah as she entered the kitchen wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. The amused Original gave her the once over before returning to read the paper. "Your little stunt at the Salvatore Boarding House made the papers, Lily."

"Cool," she chuckled. Lily opened the fridge to find four bags of Elena's blood stored inside the vegetable crisper. She shrugged to herself and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I trust everything is ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Indeed it is," Elijah remarked. "Klaus is out making the finishing touches now. He took Katherine with him. Elena as well. My brother instructed me to stay here and watch you but despite my telling him you don't need a baby sitter I still find myself sitting here reading this towns boring dribble."

"Nik wants to take me to New Orleans," Lily smiled. "He doesn't tell me much about his past…will you tell me?"

Elijah paused. "I think that's up to Klaus."

She rolled her eyes. "I know Nik's no saint. He's got blood on his hands more than anyone but he won't tell me about his past. He knows everything about me and how I fought against my own for the right to be recognised by our parents."

"Perhaps you best ask him again tomorrow," Elijah suggested. "I am under the understanding that he's got plans for you. Big plans. He wants you to be the first hybrid he sires. I do believe you are going to be a very powerful hybrid. A Demigod, a werewolf and a vampire. Imagine if you could have children."

Lily snorted. "I can't have kids. Car accident when I was a child. I had to have surgery to remove parts of my uterus. I could pretend that I am sad-blah, blah, blah but I'm not. I don't want children. Not in this world." She drained her juice and put the glass in the sink. "So if you and I are stuck together today will you come shopping with me? Klaus gave me his card and I'm in desperate need of some new clothing. I'm thinking that tonight I need a dress fighting for the occasion."

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus you owe me big time."

* * *

The day past quickly enough but equally as slow for all parties involved.

Lily had managed to find herself a nice white flowing dress that she was adamant to wear to the ceremony despite the fact it was so cold out. Elijah had just sat there in the café across the street watching her.

Despite the correctness of his initial observation regarding the Demigod, he could see that she was much more complex than what he originally thought. Her eyes told the stories of her battles and her wars, she had seen a lot for a teenager but it was obvious that she was still just that-a teenager. She chatted about movies and fought with her hair, she talked his ears telling him about the latest TV shows and what had happened on this week's episode of Doctor Who.

The more he learnt about her, the more he worried about her future as a vampire.

After dark, Elijah and Lily made their way to the woods outside of Mystic Falls where Klaus had been busy setting up.

Imprisoned he had a male werewolf and a female vampire with Elena in the middle.

"Who's the werewolf?" she asked.

"Tyler Lockwood," Elijah answered. "Another of Elena's friends."

"This isn't necessary," Klaus pointed out as he crossed the clearing, indicating to his mates dress.

"Every king deserves a well-dressed queen," she told him. Lily kissed him and slipped something over his head. It was a necklace with her one and only bead from Camp Half Blood on it. "Good luck, mate."

"Elijah please!" Elena begged. "Do something!"

"Betray my family you mean?" he asked her. "Mystic Falls will soon be a long forgotten memory."

As Klaus took his place on the makeshift altar, a funny feeling ran down Lily's spine. She glanced around, the feeling of being watched was making every hand stand on end.

"Lilith?" Elijah asked, noticing her fidget.

"We're being watched," she answered. "One dead, one alive." Just as Lily finished her sentence, out of the tree line came two men. One of them was Damon and the other she didn't recognize. Damon himself looked a little worse for wear-his eyes had not long grown back.

"Where's my fucking ring?" Damon spat.

Lily shrugged. "Pawn shop? Where all cheap and tawdry things go to die?" she suggested with a smirk.

"I'm going to drain every last drop of blood from your body if you don't give me Elena," Damon hissed.

Klaus could see the standoff taking place outside the circle but he was powerless to do anything. His witch was in the middle of her spell and if he broke it off now-everything would be lost. He was confident his mate could handle it with Elijah but he still worried about her.

"Or I'll kill your mate!" Damon snapped.

"I have no idea how you survived," Lily hissed at Damon, "but you're officially boring me." Her ring glowed and turned into a sword that she flickered in her hands expertly. "How are those eyes?"

"Don't let her get to you," spoke Damon's partner. "We're here to save Elena."

"I know that!" Damon hissed. "She's mine, Alaric!

"Keep an eye on Nik," Lily ordered Elijah. "These two are mine."

Damon smirked. "In a dress-I don't think so."

"I wondered what exactly your brother sounded like screaming as he burnt to death?" Lily teased.

"Damon no!" Alaric shouted as Damon ran at her.

Lily slammed her free hand into his chest, black flames swam over his body. She started chanting in Ancient Greek and Damon's body began to age rapidly. All the years he had been alive were catching up to him. His soul-long since overdue in the Underworld would make its way across the Styx tonight.

Damon's body dropped to the ground and continued to rot away until there was just a dirty skeleton remaining. Black fire swum around the bones, bringing them to life. "Kill him," she ordered the skeleton. "He cannot interfere." Lily turned just in time to see Klaus stake Katherine through the heart.

She winced but grinned as Katherine died. Ever since hearing the story on how she played her mate, Lily made a personal vow to hunt the bitch down and kill her. He killed the werewolf next, it wasn't as thrilling as Lily had thought it to be. There was a lot of chanting but virtually no killing whatsoever.

The hybrid eventually turned his attention to Elena as she panicked over the bodies of her doppelgänger and her friend. The flames encircling her died down allowing Klaus to cross over to her. He held his hand out to Elena but she pushed passed him got up on her own accord. He walked around behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell," she snapped at him before Klaus sank his teeth into her neck.

A smirk appeared on Lily's face as Elena's body dropped to the ground.

"I can feel it," Klaus gasped, staring at the full moon in the sky above them. He suddenly shouted as pain shot through his body.

The transformation was starting.

"NIK!" Lily shouted. She went to run to him but Elijah stopped her.

Elijah held on tightly to Lily as she watched every bone in her mate's body snap and change. She was shaking from seeing him in so much pain but unable to do anything. If he was right, she would be feeling parts of the transformation itself. It was at that point that Elijah realised why Klaus hadn't complete the mating bond as to save his mate the pain of his first transformation.

"Give her to me!" Klaus hissed seeing his brother with his hands on his mate.

Elijah didn't know whether to let her go or not but Lily wiggled out of his arms. She wasn't afraid as she crossed to her mate who was dangerously close to changing.

"Take me back and take me all," Lily whispered, taking his hand.

Klaus violently held his mate close to him and blurred out of the clearing.

Elijah glanced around looking for Alaric but the slayer was nowhere in sight. He pinched his nose and sighed as if he had a headache. Once those two were mated…nothing would ever be the same again.

A King and Queen indeed.

* * *

Klaus pushed open the door to the apartment and pushed her up against the wall, his lips kissed her neck as he slammed the door closed behind them. It was over with, it was done. Never in his life had Klaus ever felt as powerful as he did right now.

"Nik..." Lily trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Lily shrugged the jacket off her shoulders quickly before she put a hand on either side his face to kiss him. "Are you going to change me? Bite me?  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you look without clothing on?" Klaus mumbled whilst his hands trailed up her thighs, taking her dress with him. He stopped only when he found her breasts. Lily yelped. She had never been touched like this before by Klaus let alone anyone else.

Klaus took his shirt off and picked his mate up, carrying Lily bridal style over to the bed. Lily grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head. There were several scars over her torso that had healed badly over time from various attacks that couldn't be healed by ambrosia or nectar. Klaus licked his lips and started to run his tongue along every single one of her scars.

Her whole body shivered at his touch. Klaus put a clawed finger underneath the middle fabric of her bra which he unceremoniously ripped off with a smirk. His mouth found her nipples and his head rejoiced in the sounds of his virgin mate moaning deeply.

She arched her back with a moan as he sucked on one and rubbed the other nipple in between her fingers. She really had no idea how to stop him but there was no plan to.

Klaus sat back and pulled his shoes and pants off. He leant in to kiss her neck, "as much as I would take pleasure in running my tongue over every inch of that virgin body of yours I don't wish to make things too intense for you-yet."

Lily was pretty sure her whole body was blushing. "Where did you learn all this?" she asked him.

"Well I've been around the block a little," Klaus smirked.

"You're such a whore," she teased.

Klaus grabbed her around the throat and tightened his grip. "I dare you to say it again."

"You're such a whore," she shot back at him.

Klaus captured her mouth in his and tore through her underwear. "Close your eyes," he ordered her.

Lily blushed but she closed her eyes. She could feel him come up close beside her, his erection firmly up against her leg. He ran a hand up her leg and slipped down inside her thighs.

She cried out.

"I don't want this to hurt you," Klaus told her. "My fragile, human mate. My love. My one and only."

Lily moaned as he pushed a finger inside her, followed by another finger. He started off slow and the wetter she found herself, the easier it was for him to move. Klaus kissed her, using his mouth to distract her before he pushed himself inside her.

Lily flung her head back with a cry. The pain was over quicker than it had come, the feeling replaced with something that could be described at something primal and wild. She wrapped her legs around him at the same time she wrapped her arms around him. His movements were nice and slow as her body fought to accommodate his length. He could have torn her to pieces but he was being so careful and so slow that it warmed her.

He bit down into the soft flesh between her neck and her shoulder, sending shivers right down to her toes. There was something else in that bite though, it didn't feel the same as it had when Klaus drank from her yesterday. Lily opened her eyes and saw the unfamiliar golden eyes of a werewolf not his regular vampire eyes. Not that it mattered, he was whole, he was complete. Over time his movements became more and more fluid but Lily found she was having no trouble in keeping up with him. It was a stupid thought but it was like they were made for each other.

Klaus ran his hand over her lips and he thrust inside her. "It's like he created those lips just for me," he groaned. "Those eyes, that neck, those breasts, those hips…they were meant to cradle me."

Lily cried out. Her body was growing hot with being assaulted with pleasure from not just her centre but from her neck as well. She closed her eyes and arched herself into him as those slow, controlled thrusts became hard and wild.

He turned the two of them so that Lily was now straddling Klaus's waist. He sat up and took her in his arms so the two of them could kiss, tongues meeting to fight for control and supremacy. Klaus pulled back and licked the trail of blood up to her bite mark.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He came into kiss her, the kiss was just as savage as his thrusts had become. With an animalistic groan, the hybrid came just as at the same time she did. Lily slumped down on top of him breathing heavily. She knew combat, she knew war, she was no stranger to exhaustion but this was different than any of that.

They both held each other and tried to catch their breath.

He gently kissed her head. "My Lily," he whispered before he rolled down beside her and pulled her in so he was spooning her. "Tomorrow we leave for New Orleans," he whispered in her ear. "My anxiousness in keeping you safe until the next full moon will consume me. You will be my first hybrid and my wife. I love you."

"I love you," Lily whispered as she held him tight.

* * *

A blonde vampire slowly sat in the coffin trying to figure out where she was. All manner of sights and sounds and scents assaulted her senses but she searched through them until she reached two familiar scents, that of her brothers. She scowled when she realised that one of them was Klaus whereas the other was Elijah.

"That filthy bastard!" she hissed.

They were talking about turning someone-about changing them and whoever it was they used the word mate. She grabbed the dagger beside her and blurred into the next room. She came to a stop in front of her brother, poised for attack but Elijah grabbed the dagger from her hands just as a werewolf came into the room with some shopping bags.

She stopped dead in the doorway. "Oh-what a charming way to meet your future sister-in-law. Hello Rebekah."

Rebekah Mikaelson looked between Klaus and the werewolf as she cross the room and clung to his side. "What the hell is going on? And where the bloody hell are we?

"We're in New Orleans," she was told. Elijah released his sister and pocketed the dagger. "Rebekah, this is Lilith Taylor, she's Klaus' mate. She assisted our brother in breaking his curse. The doppelgänger is dead and her line has ended. It is because of her that you are un-daggered. I warn you to never try to extract vengeance on her-Lilith is a Demigod daughter of the God of the Underworld. Abilities which she still can use."

"Where are Finn and Kol?" she demanded to know.

"Finn hasn't left his room in a few days," Klaus smirked. "I contacted Sage and she was with him when he woke. I imagine they're catching up for lost time-oh well speak of the devil."

"No that would be Kol," Finn Mikaelson replied as he came into the kitchen holding hands with his lover Sage. "He made some sort of comment about sorority girls and disappeared last night."

"They were incredibly lovely." Kol Mikaelson, the black sheep of the Original family came in wearing a dishevelled and bloodied suit. "Did Rebekah try to hurt my lovely future sister?" he asked, tossing his suit jacket at Lily. Lily and Kol got on like a violent house on fire. Her first full moon they two of them got into a huge fight and destroyed the yard. Elijah wasn't amused in the least.

"Give her a break," Lily argued. "She needs to feed, did anyone think to offer her some blood?" she demanded to know. She sighed when her question was met with silence. "I swear heads would be lost if I wasn't here. Take a seat, we have some O Negative."

Rebekah raised her eyebrow at her brother as everyone sat down. She ignored the fact that she was wearing clothing different to the company she was in-right now she felt she could drain and entire shipload of men.

They all sat in silence and waited for Lily to return with warm blood for them all and some kind of herbal tea for her. Lily grabbed her shopping bag and sat down beside Klaus-Rebekah noticed that she was wearing a Mikaelson crest around her neck. She handed Klaus the shopping back with a smirk. "So I got you something you might like. Well technically you got you something. I love having your card."

Klaus chuckled. "You should take Rebekah out shopping. I have a feeling she will like the fashion of this age."

"If she goes back into the room where her coffin is she'll notice I put out some clothes for her and some products I think she will like," Lily winked at the blonde. "Now open this!"

Klaus opened the bag and it was like his whole world just froze. "What? I don't understand…what is this for?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

Kol snatched the bag and pulled out a shirt that he held up. " _World's #1 Dad_? Is this a joke?"

"I'm pregnant you moron," Lily told Klaus with her 'I'm so over this' tone. "I was out at the doctors confirming my dates. Five weeks, four days. We have an appointment next week for the due date scan."

Klaus scooped his mate out of her seat and blurred up to their bedroom before anyone could properly process the information.

Rebekah shook her head in surprise. "So brother-please tell me what exactly has been going on?"

 **++++++ See how we go for likes and such and I may do a little bit on New Orleans and my new favorite couple.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **\- MonsterSlut ++++++**


End file.
